thenewleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear
Wayne Manor has a break-in and Green Arrow Discovers Superman's death. Plot -Wayne Manor- "Well shouldn't they be here by now?" Oliver Queen asked with his costume on."I don't know but we should really find out." Barry said while in costumeA knock could be heard at the door, Oliver stood up and walked to the door. He opened up the wooden door just to be sprayed in the face with a mysterious gas. Ollie fell down on his knees putting his hands on his head, grasping his hair while looking around the room in a very fearfull way. Aquaman nodded to Danny and they ran at Scarecrow. Danny got there first and took a swing at Scarecrow with his staff, he missed and was sprayed in the face "No no no no, NOOO!" Danny screamed as he fell to the ground.Aquaman got to Scarecrow and took a swing with his trident, he missed. Scarecrow kicked the trident away and they began to fist fight. As they were both throwing punches Barry ran at Scarecrow and tackled him through the wall. Aquaman picked up his trident and looked around to notice Danny and Oliver to be sleeping. The Flash walked in the room with Scarecrow unconcious over his shoulder "I'll take him back to Arkham." He said as he ran off. -Unknown Location- Deathstroke dragged the unconcious man through the room and threw him in to a jail cell. There was a jail cell on both sides of him the one on his right was empty and the one on his left had a beaten and unconcious Bruce Wayne in it. -Lex Corp. Tower- Oliver, Barry, Aquaman, and Danny all got in the elevator and Barry hit the button for the 12th floor. When they got up there it was completely dark beside one little computer screen, there was a man sitting in front of it. Oliver walked up behind him and said "Excuse me, Mr. Luthor." Lex turned around and said "Oh hello. What an unexpected surprise. Why are you here Mr. Queen?""I came to discover the fate of Superman." -Ace Chemicals Warehouse- The two people shuffled through boxes searching for things. One of the people took a shotgun and said "Come on Harley we have murdering to do.""Okay Mr. Jay." Harley said as she pulled an AK-47 out of another box. -Gotham City Police Station- Nightwing, Two Face, and The Riddler were all sitting on a bench while Cyborg was standing up calculating something on his arm. After he was done his arm shifted in to a cannon looking thing and a very very bright light came out of it. "This isn't going to work." Two Face said with negativity. Suddenly the jail bars melted and when they did Cyborg looked back at Two Face and smiled. Nightwing noticed and said "Let's go." -Lex Corp. Tower- "It was around two and a half years ago. Doomsday had escaped The Phantom Zone and he was destroying Metropolis. So what Superman did was he grabbed Doomsday and flew with him in to the sun." Oliver then noticed that Lex Luthor was sitting in a wheel chair. "What happened to your legs?" Oliver asked in questioning"Thats the thing. I have no idea.""What do you mean you have no idea?""I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't walk."Oliver nodded his head and said "Sorry about that." he then signaled the rest of the heroes to leave and he went with them. -Gotham City- A man was running away with a womans purse when Catwoman came around the corner and scratched his face. When he fell down on his stomach she picked up the purse and stomped on his back, she took a ten out of the purse and left it there for the police.